1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method for driving an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat displays have been developed to replace heavy and large cathode ray tube displays. Examples of flat displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma displays, and organic light emitting displays. Organic light emitting displays are thin and light and have wide viewing angles, fast response times, and low power consumption. In an organic light emitting display, the organic light emitting diode in each pixel emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes. The amount of light emitted varies according to the amount of current flowing in the organic light emitting diode.